Only the Good Die Young
Only the Good Die Young '''autorstwa ''Billy'ego Joel'a ''pojawia się w Grilled Cheesus trzecim odcinku, drugiej serii. Jest śpiewana przez Puck'a. Puck śpiewa tą piosenkę, by kontunuować tradycję, że śpiewa on utwory tylko żydowskich wykonawców, po tym jak dowiaduje się, że w tym tygodniu zadaniem jest śpiewanie pieśni religijnych. Tekst piosenki: '''Puck: Come out Virginia, don't let me wait You Catholic girls start much too late Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray They built you a temple and locked you away Oh, but they never told you the price that you pay For things that you might have done..... Only the good die young That’s what i said Only the good die young Only the good die young You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud We might be laughing a bit too loud Aw, But that never hurt no one So come on Virginia show me a sign I'll send up a signal and I'll throw you the line The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind Never lets in the sun Darlin' only the good die young (Woah) I tell ya only the good die young Only the good die young You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation You got a brand new soul Ooh, And a cross of gold But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information You didn't count on me When you were counting on your rosary (Woah oh woah) They say there's a heaven for those who will wait Some say it's better but I say it ain't I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints The sinners are much more fun... You know that only the good die young That's what I said I tell ya' only the good die young Only the good die young Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation Oh, she never cared for me But did she ever say a prayer for me? Oh woah woah Come out come out come out Virgina don't let me wait You Catholic girls start much too late Sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one, You know that only the good die young I'm telling you baby You know that only the good die young Only the good die young Only the good Only the good die young Błędy: *Podczas występu, widzimy jak Kurt przechodzi obok innych wy usiąść na krześle obrotowym, w następnej scenie nigdzie go nie widać, a potem nagle siedzi na tym krześle. Galeria: Tumblr mghnq0G4621ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr m6vzp6IWpV1qdb6u0o1 250.gif Tumblr l9sjvoEYbm1qa9d23o1 250.gif Only The Good Die Young.gif Tumblr m6vzp6IWpV1qdb6u0o2 250.gif Only the Good Die Young.png Filmy: [[Plik:GLEE - Full Performance of Only the Good Die Young|thumb|left|300 px]]thumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Noah Puckerman'a Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Grilled Cheesus